


I Wish We Knew How This Will End

by Queen_of_the_Fandoms



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bisexual Jace, Camille is Nice in This, Everyone Wants Magnus Bae, Fluff, Humor, I Just Refuse to Write Jalec, Idk what the endgame is, Jace Wayland Feels, Jagnus?, M/M, Making It All Up As We Go, Malec, OOC for everyone, Please Leave Any/All Suggestions in the Comments, Protective Jace, Title is Trash, and everything in between, break ups, mace?, make ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Fandoms/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane, who doesn't want him? At the top of the flirty boy's endless list of suitors is a wealthy player, Jace Wayland, and his opposite, shy, mysterious, evasive, Alexander Lightwood. Years after high school, Magnus Bane is married to a past flame, but one of the boys is willing to travel the world and win his heart back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jace Wayland Does Not Like Newcomers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry the summary is so vague, I'm trying not to give anything away. This story will definitely be long and angsty, but also full of humor and fluff and plot twist moments. Enjoy the start of something beautiful.

Magnus sighed not to subtly as his AP European History teacher decides to show yet another video about the Hundred Years’ War. It had actually lasted 116 years but that really wasn’t any of his business. Magnus tried to signal to his closest friend in the class, Camille, that he was dying of boredom in his seat by the window but she was staring with rapt attention at the Joan of Arc impersonator in the video. He and pretty little Camille Belcourt had had a brief fling last year but they were still great friends. If Magnus refused to be friends with everyone he had dated, well that would eliminate about half of the student body. And he would rather be abstinent than be seen in public with the other half. Magnus almost cried from relief when the bell rang but he didn’t want to smudge his eyeliner.

  
He and Camille head to the table Magnus had already claimed last year as a freshman. A square hunk of cheap metal but Magnus didn’t choose things without purpose. It was in the shade but not directly underneath any trees, located with prime views of the hall where the relatively popular members of their class hung out, and large enough to accommodate anyone Magnus deemed acceptable but small enough to close out the unwanted.

  
Suddenly, Catarina and Simon appear out of nowhere and sit down with exaggerated sighs, almost as dramatic as Magnus’.

  
“Freaking Hodge gave us a bunch of homework in Sports Medicine, I only took that stupid class to get out of a second year of PE,” grumbles Simon as a way of explanation.  
“Should’ve just taken dance with me instead,” Magnus’ glossed lips quirk up a little as he can’t help but laugh at his friends’ plights, the mixed pity and amusement makes him miss the tall shadow looming behind him. Years of surprise hugs and being suddenly pushed into walls by hard bodies are the only things that stop Magnus from flinching when he feels a sudden hand on his shoulder. The people closest to him know Magnus hates sudden touches and abrupt shouts but this is just his newest plaything, Jace Egretdale or Waywood or whatever.

  
Magnus covers up his panicking heart like he always does, “Darling that’s Italian leather you’re placing your mud-covered hand on, please remove it immediately.”  
“One day I’ll introduce you to the finer things in life, Mags, like Turkish leather,” Jace smoothly retorts with a smirk, wiping his hands on creamy white pants that probably cost more than the average suit.

  
“Oh hi, Jaaaacccck?” Simon starts as his usual bright self but near the end of the sentence becomes increasingly more uncertain. Simon never was really interested in remembering the names of Magnus’ flings.

  
“It’s Jace, Sheldon,” the blond says with a sneer, almost snarl.

  
“Yeah okay whatever,” the disinterest is possibly worse than anything else to Jace’s ego. “I’m gonna go grab some food, y’all want anything.”  
Mention of food gets Jace in a better mood immediately, “Can you get me 2 cheeseburgers, a slice of pizza, 3 of the mini mashed potatoes, and a couple of those cherry energy drinks?” He pulls out a 50 dollar bill and hands it to Simon without a second glance.

  
Magnus contemplates a while but settles for one of the sushi boxes Clary had gotten last week, she hadn’t fallen ill from food poisoning yet so he supposed they were relatively safe. Simon knows by now to use Jace’s money to get Magnus’ food too, Magnus hasn’t actually paid for his own lunch since elementary school.

  
As Simon heads towards the lunch carts, Clary, Ragnor, and Raphael round the corner with their arms linked like a trio of schoolgirls skipping through a field. Clary and Ragnor look extra pleased while Raphael looks like he always does, an equal mixture of boredom and murder in the bottomless dark pits that calls eyes, windows to the soul or windows to hell?

  
“You three are later than usual,” Magnus drawls as Jace rubs circles into soft palms with calloused thumbs.

  
“We just retook the Spanish test, guess what?” Clary is practically buzzing with excitement, sometimes they all think being so near to the bright colors of her hair all the time has really bad side effects.

  
“Just tell me Biscuit.”

  
She leans in conspiratorially even though no one dares come within a 10 foot radius of their table, “Ragnor sent pictures of the test to Rafi and he sent us the answers.”

  
Camille inspects her perfectly filed red nails before slowly saying, “Wow Raf, you wouldn’t even write that To Kill A Mockingbird essay for me when I offered to pay you.”

  
“Camille we both know I did not write your little essay because you would have done a better job than me without even reading the book.”

  
“Well that’s just petty of you. Speaking of, Magnus I really miss that little chess club president you used to suck off in the bathroom in exchange for doing all of our homework. What ever happened to him?”

  
Magnus feels Jace stiffen and slide a possessive arm across his waist at Camille’s musings. God it’s like every time Magnus starts dating someone new, they turn into more of a guard puppy than boyfriend. Well, might as well enjoy while it lasts.  
“He got too clingy so I had to let him go.” The grip around his slender frame tightens momentarily being falling slack, seeming expertly casual to everyone else but Magnus knew better.  
As Simon returns with a tray full of food, they hear a feminine voice from across the courtyard.

  
“Magnus Bane is that you???”

  
Magnus slowly, oh so slowly, turns around praying to all the gods that it wasn’t a past girlfriend, or worse, a pregnant past girlfriend. By the time he’s fully turned to face the voice Jace is already standing by his side and a young woman and man march up to him. The first thing Magnus notices is that the girl’s stilettos are taller than any that he has and someone she’s perfectly composed walking on the wet grass. The second thing he notices is that they are both ridiculously attractive and Magnus has a history of being unable to deny attractive people anything so he takes a deep breath. But they get closer and the inhale gets lodged in his throat.

  
“ISABELLE AND ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD?” Magnus shrieks, causing everyone to stare but he’s used to it. As they come to a stop in front of him he sees clearly now who they are. Izzy, his best friend from elementary school, and her clumsy and quiet older brother, who has grown up quite well if Magnus does say so himself.

  
There’s a pause but then the Earth shifts and he and Izzy throw themselves at each other, kissing cheeks, hugging, jumping up and down, all while she is trying to explain that they have just transferred to the Institute through scholarship. Magnus compliments Isabelle on her short, skater plum colored dress with the plunging neckline, but as he watches her twirl around he doesn’t miss the way Simon’s breath catches as the material floats off of her thighs with the wind and she raises her arms elegantly above her head like a ballerina.

  
Then Izzy has flounced over to Clary to ask her how she does that waterfall braid and Magnus is left facing a blushing Alexander, who after all these years still doesn’t know what to do with his hands. But besides from that everything has changed. The floppy curls have straightened out and dabbed with a little gel to keep it out of Alexander’s face, the ratty T-shirts with more holes than New Jersey streets have been replaced by slim V-necks that might be dark gray instead of plain black, but the blush is the same even when Magnus has to crane his neck to even see it.

  
“It’sjustAlecplease,” Alexander mumbles as Magnus gestures for him to sit down

.  
“Pardon?” Magnus asks as he settles himself against the hard muscle of Jace’s shoulder and grounds himself using the arm around his waist and the thumb in his palm, because the blush has spread deep into the V-neck and Magnus cannot be thinking about those things right now.

  
“I just go by Alec now, Alexander is a mouthful.”

  
“Oh I see, well you’ll always be Alexander to me.”

  
Alexander hesitates at that but he gathers some courage and says, “I heard stories about you back at Clave High School, I never knew you had a boyfriend though.”

  
Magnus arches a perfectly-shaped eyebrow and laughs a fake laugh, the high tinkling one. “Really now? Well this is Jace, and we’re not dating. Everything is still very new.”

  
Camille hears the conversation as she quietly corrects Simon’s geometry homework. She glances up and shoots an apologetic face at Jace, who misses the pity because he’s glaring daggers at Alec and the palm circles are becoming more aggressive than calming. But Alexander doesn’t notice Camille’s sympathy and dodges Jace’s anger as he tilts his head and notices how Magnus’ silver arrow ear cuff catches the light almost as beautifully as his golden eyes do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH, I finally finished. Wrote this instead of sleeping and stuff but that's okay. I really hoped you guys like it! Leave me constructive criticism, insults, hate, etc in the comments box. Please give me a kudos if you liked, makes me update sooner when I know you guys are enjoying it. I'll be back soon.


	2. We All Look the Same with the Lights Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some angsty late night thoughts from our favorite late night angst crew. Not just angst, we begin delving into the characters of some of them. Not as profound as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little... blades of grass? I really need a name for you guys. This is just a quick little update. Thank you for the lovely comments I received on the last chapter. I wish I could have posted this sooner but my internet has been absolutely atrocious. The topic of endgame has been brought up a couple times and I have a vague idea but this story is really writing itself and I'm just translating for you guys so we'll see where it takes us. Enjoy!

None of them sleep very well that night.

Clary stays up all night long, studying for her Biology exam that is second period tomorrow. She huffs in frustration as the words all seem to be blending together and the loopy tails of her handwriting are not making it any easier. She wishes she had typed up her notes instead, but these days Times New Roman just looks like an inky black mess when she tries to read it. She pulls her fiery red hair out of the French braid and ties the tangled mess up into a quick ponytail instead. Clary has always been an early sleeper so it’s only 10 but she’s been yawning for the past half hour. About 5 minutes ago she had shaken out of a glazed over stare to find she had highlighted a sketch in her notebook instead of the stages of mitosis. Clary runs a hand over her makeup-free face and decides she’s just going to fail another test and deal with it. She pulls out an old watercolor set and cheap paper from a drawer that she always has full. Then Clary does what she does best, art. She falls into a fitful sleep in the early morning with a brand new painting of a bouquet of pale blue hydrangeas wrapped in a piece pink ribbon. With a burst of inspiration, she had turned the paper horizontally and added shading at the base, now the bouquet was laying on the ground. Abandoned by an unseen hand.

Simon feels Raph’s steady breathes against the back of his neck, causing the hairs on his nape to flutter with every warm exhale. The usual heady, fuzzy afterglow feeling had faded and been replaced with anxiety. Because Simon had only read about it on Tumblr before, the only place where the strange feelings and thoughts he was experiencing weren’t ridiculed or made into TV shows to showcase how freakish they were. Simon was proud of who he was, he wore the little “pansexu-whale” pin Clary had made for him on his bookbag and went to pride every year since seventh grade. But this was so new. Well not exactly new per se, just undefined until recently. It was the middle of sophomore year right now and he had only really said “yes, that’s what this is, that’s who I am” around the beginning of August. Simon was an over-thinker at heart so he decided to just take this one step at a time. First he has to tell Raphael, his best (guy) friend, his on again, off again boyfriend, and the warm body he always drowned his sorrows in late at night with soft groans and fervent I love you’s. Clary hadn’t been exactly supportive when he revealed the entire nature of his relationship with Raph but he had been able to placate her by joking that he wouldn’t be able to be 16 and pregnant or anything, plus this was natural for guys his age. He knew Raph and Clary would both support him no matter what, he just didn’t know how to tell them what a certain beautiful Latina had sparked inside him.

Raphael can hear Simon over-thinking, something the poor nerd does at least once a week, as he steadies his breaths, feigning sleep once again. He loves seeing the blissed out face Simon made earlier as he had fallen back onto the mattress, clutching the sheet to his chest in a rare moment of bashfulness. But Raphael Santiago had never felt whatever wonderful feeling his boyfriend (kinda) was feeling. The release just set off what felt like dread and agitation flooding his veins, a cold flash of anguish on his skin, dulled humiliation painted across his guilty eyes. But Simon never saw. So Raphael lays like he does every night, wanting to say something but losing the words with each draft through the open windows.

Magnus tried blinking to clear his eyes as the alcohol thankfully left his system as quickly as it had claim. He hadn’t gone all out tonight and his tolerance was pretty high, much too high for a sophomore, so he was okay. Magnus had gone to his usual club with Ragnor, flashing lights, thumping music, classy decor, sleazy people, pandemonium, Pandemonium. And now here Magnus was on a Tuesday night, naked in some stranger’s penthouse. The guy with an arm around his waist was in his twenties, blond and muscular with money to spare, probably from his CEO daddy or whatever. He had sidled out of his VIP booth, a predatory stalk in his walk, a hungry stare in his eyes. Magnus had been dancing wildly when he suddenly felt a lean chest, firm grip, hot whispers, rolling hips. Hadn’t bothered to learn that Magnus was only 16, hadn’t even bothered to learn his name was Magnus. The sex had been hot and heavy, but also very drunk and bland. So now he was lying on silk sheets with an impressive view of downtown San Diego. It was 3am and he had been steadily texting Jace all night. Jace was sweet, but only when they were alone. At school he had his whole fuckboy demeanor going on, thinking money could get him everywhere, the abrasiveness that anyone would expect from a spoiled brat. But after school when Magnus would sit with Jace before his football practices, golden blond hair falling gently into his eyes as he quietly laughs at Magnus using his $500 letterman jacket as a pillow on the green turf. The look of, dare Magnus even think it, tenderness when he had patiently let Magnus braid his hair, or as he had picked Magnus up in those strong arms and swung him around the room after making varsity wrestling. When they rushed, giggling, into Jace’s room after the last varsity football game of the season. The blond looking particularly golden as he celebrated making the first touchdown of the game. And when Magnus had sunk down to his knees, gently touching the elastic band of the compression shorts peeking above his uniform, asking for permission with an innocent stare through a fan of eyelashes. But then Jace, who had almost as big of a reputation as Magnus himself, had clumsily dropped to his knees as well and taken Magnus’s slender face between his giant hands. And Magnus was about to exclaim he wasn’t a porcelain vase when Jace suddenly kissed him so ferociously and with so much passion that he was sure any vase would have broken. There was so much emotion behind the kiss, but Magnus was too scared to ask what it meant so he just kissed back. They didn’t do anything else that night, just layed on the carpeted floor, silent as they watched the sun rise together.

“I’m gonna punch something,” Get a grip Jace. Just because Magnus hasn’t replied in half an hour doesn’t mean he’s bored of you, he probably just fell asleep. It was 2am and Jace was pacing his room. Magnus Bane was everything Jace wanted, but Jace wasn’t the Golden Boy everyone thought he was. He needed to ask Magnus out before he was pulled out of his grasp, probably by the “Alexander” that had just shown up at school today. Jace had seen the way they had looked at each other and even he couldn’t deny it, the sun and the moon, finally together. Woop di doo, so what they were fucking beautiful and perfect together. And it was kind of funny, because once they had been on Magnus’ roof, just looking at the clouds. Jace had turned to the perfect boy beside him and told him he was just like a rainbow, so bright and colorful. But Magnus had scoffed and replied with all seriousness that he was not just a useless fixture to be gazed at and depended on something else to even be seen. No, Magnus Bane was the sun. And that’s when Jace knew it wouldn’t work out. Because Jace was also the sun, and he might not be an expert at astrology or whatever, but he was positive there couldn’t be two suns on one galaxy. But right now, Jace Wayland was determined to create a universe with two suns, for however long it will last.

Alec lays in bed, his clock blinks red numbers that had gone back to single digits a few hours ago. He stares at his ceiling and curses out loud every so often.

Izzy hears Alec through the thin walls. She smirks and decides to confront her brother later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF THIS IS IMPORTANT: Did you like it?? I am totally aware it got increasingly worse towards the end but it’s past midnight and I really wanted to get this to you guys before I got to sleep. So another thing that I've been contemplating. I'm straight so as I am writing these gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, polyamorous, etc. (hints for the future) characters please keep in mind that I am trying my best to accurately portray their personalities and sexualities. Feel absolutely free to point out inaccuracies in the comments. Compliments, marriage proposals, and death threats will be graciously received in the comments along with any and all suggestions. One last thing, multiple characters will be traveling around the world in upcoming chapters as an integral part of the story, so if anyone has a specific place in mind they would like to be included, please please please feel absolutely free to tell me. Hit that kudos button if you want another update soon. Have a wonderful day!


	3. A Little Bit of Malec in My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec fluff cause lots of Jagnus has been happening and we can't just ignore little Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! Yes, I’m actually not posting in the middle of the night for once. I’m typing this while in San Jose for a funeral, that’s just how much I love you guys. This chapter is for all the Malec shippers out there, Alec has made very few appearances so he’s going to take the spotlight for this one. Hope you like it!

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

Wow Magnus really needs to change his alarm because P Diddy is 46 and should not be waking up hungover and naked in a stranger’s bed. He quickly turns off the music before whoever is next to him wakes up. It’s 6:30, he has an hour and a half before school starts. Okay. Time to get your shit together Bane. Underwear. Pants (well more like leather leggings). Shirt. Nope no shirt. Where the frickety frack is that shirt.

Magnus abandons the shirt and decides to go brush his teeth instead because he can not go to school with stank alcohol breath. God he’ll just have to fix his hair and face in the car. He presses a contact and raises the phone to his ear.

“What.” Wow, Jace Wayland is not a morning person.

“Hey darling it’s me, Magnus”

“Magnus! What’s up? Are you okay?” He’s so sweet.

“No I’m fine. I know it’s pretty far from school but I was wondering if you can pick me up in Downtown? I’m at the…” Magnus glances at the room service menu, “Manchester Grand by Seaport Village,”

“I’ll be there in 25 minutes. Do you need anything?”

“A shirt and a lot of Advil.”

 

\----  
Jace is at the front of the hotel in 20 minutes, sitting in the back of an armored Range Rover with windows tinted darker than Magnus’ sunglasses.

His eyes roam Magnus’ tanned abs before reluctantly handing over an olive green T-shirt, it’s the one Magnus always tells Jace he looks wonderful in. He pulls the soft material over his head and watches Jace laugh at how the shirt, which is always tight around his biceps, hangs like a blanket off of Magnus’ slender frame.

“As requested,” Jace says with a grin as he hands over some pills and a cup of coffee.

“God, I fucking love you,” Magnus says as he closes his eyes to swallow the pills, missing the look that flashes across Jace’s face.

It’s quickly replaced with a smirk anyways. “ So what’s a pretty little thing like you doing wandering downtown at 7am?”

Something in his eyes. Guilt? “I was just at a party there. How’d you get here so fast?”

“I’m staying at the Marriott penthouse while our house is being remodeled.”

“Oh.”

 

\----  
It’s a B day so Magnus and Jace head to Algebra 2 first. Magnus almost feels bad for immediately letting go of Jace’s hand when he spots Alec at the door. Almost. But Alexander is wearing a black shirt that’s stretched taut over his abs and Magnus has always had his weaknesses.

“Magnus,” and the way his name appears from Alexander’s mouth at the same time a smile does suddenly becomes a weakness.

Burg doesn’t assign seats so Magnus practically beams as Alexander chooses to sit next to him, pointedly ignoring the way Jace’s eyes burn holes through his neck from his left side.

“Hey you want to be my partner?” Alexander asks him, almost shyly, as Burg tells them to partner up for the next activity. Magnus feels the possessive hold Jace has on his wrist but the muted blush Alexander had across his cheekbones makes Magnus forget any consequences this could hold.

“Of course, Alexander.” The fingers holding onto him go slack then disappear.

Second period is biology with Jace and only Jace so the blond settles down with Magnus’ undivided attention.

Magnus is almost happy to get away from everything and everyone as he heads to dance. Letting the stress and the drama float away as he spins around and around on the stage. Closing his eyes to escape the stares from his peers in the audience, Magnus feels the music’s vibrations and chases them in the air, staying in the spotlight until rivulets of sweat run down him and the brightness burns his skin.

 

\----  
When Magnus arrives at the table everyone is already there since he had decided to take an extra long shower.  
“I got you KFC,” Simon says (hah) lightly tossing the red box towards him.

“I don’t know how you eat that stuff, being vegan has totally changed my life,” Catarina comments, eyeing Magnus as he tears into the fried chicken.

Camille scoffs lightly, “Yeah being malnourished really does change your life, huh?”

“I’ll have you know cutting meat and dairy out of my diet totally cleared up my skin, I never get acne or anything anymore.”

“That doesn’t make it natural darling. For someone so into biology you should know by now that humans are omnivores,” Ragnor decides to add.

“Wow, I’m pretty sure even veganism wouldn’t be able to clear up the sticks in your asses.”

Izzy, who had been sitting awkwardly between Alec and Simon, all 3 spectating this train wreck, quietly mutters, “Yikes.”

“I’m sorry who are you?” Catarina condescendingly asks as she whips her head around to stare Izzy down with an icy cold glare.

But Izzy is a girl with her own bitch stare and is about to drag Catarina into the depths of hell when Simon quickly interjects, “This is Izzy, and her brother Alec. Maybe you would know that Cat if you had decided to show up to school yesterday. They’re friends of Magnus, just like you were.” Turns out Izzy wasn’t the only one who could drag a bitch down.

Catarina is about to retort when Magnus abruptly stands up, “I’m so done with all of your childish shit today. Not just Cat, all of you. I’m leaving.” He grabs his food and binder, quickly departing with an eyeroll.

Except Magnus isn’t gone yet, he standing a couple steps away from the table and looking back hesitantly, “Care to join me, Alexander?”

“Uhh, yeah, sure, I guess, yeah, whatever,” is the stumbling reply he gets as Alec tries to grab his backpack while simultaneously standing up, tripping over the bench that’s directly behind him.

Everyone at the table is in stunned silence as the pair walk away together.

 

\----  
Magnus leads Alec to where he always goes when he needs to get away from all his crazy friends, the second story of the science building, the back balcony is always empty save for the occasional angsty teen listening to MCR or a couple finding a quiet place to makeout.

“Wow, umm Catarina is really something,” Alec says after awhile.

“She’s normally really nice, something personal is just going on with her. At least one person in the group is extra salty everyday so you eventually get used to it.”

Magnus watches the bob of his Adam’s apple, the way he’s pulling at each of his fingers, his eyes flickering from the trees in the distance back to Magnus then away again.

“Ale-”

“Thatshirtlooksreallygoodonyou,”

“What?”

“That shirt. I looks good on you. Like the color and stuff,,,”

Magnus laughs, genuinely, “Thank you darling, it’s Jace’s actually.”

What seems to be an unsettling mixture of realization and disappointment darkens Alec’s face, “Oh.”

“No,” Magnus could almost laugh at Alexander’s expression, “I didn’t sleepover at his house or anything, I uhh kinda lost mine last night..”

Alec’s face immediately brightens with a laugh, “You lost… your shirt?” There’s a split second of hesitation, of a yearning and pulling back, but suddenly the clouds clear up and Alec is laughing. Giggling. Snorting. Cackling. And this is the first time Magnus has ever seen Alexander like this, usually so reserved but in this moment all his walls were down. The genuine look of happiness across his face, the shallow dimples on his cheeks, a couple strands of hair falling down onto his forehead, the way his stomach contracts as he tries to catch his breath; Magnus can’t stop the small smile that slowly appears on his face.

And then as suddenly as it started, the moment ended. Alec’s walls were back up and so was that strained smile. He runs a hand through his fluffy hair in an attempt to fix it a little. “So umm, where is Jace? I feel like you and him are always together.”

“He has a varsity wrestling meeting that he can’t miss. Do you play any sports, Alexander?”

Alexander seems almost surprised to be asked a question about himself. “Oh um, yeah actually. I do archery. I know it’s not a real sport but I like it.”

“Of course it’s a real sport! It’s in the Olympics. Are you good at it?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that. I actually got 10th in the nation last year for youth archery. My coach, he uhh, he says I have a good chance of making it pretty far in Olympic Trials this summer.”

“WHAT! Oh my god you should’ve told me you’re like, famous for something so awesome!” Magnus bites his lip, wondering if he’s willing to cross this next line, “No wonder your biceps are so nice.” Shameless.

Alec feels the blush snaking across his face and down his neck, “Umm yeah thanks. I train a lot so..”

Suddenly he sees Magnus’ tanned hand covered with shiny rings reaching up towards him. Is Magnus going to touch him? Oh no. Why is he so flustered? Wow Magnus actually might touch his biceps if he doesn’t do something. But what if he wants him to..? Get it together Lightwood.

Alec scoots back quickly just as Magnus’ fingers just skim the sleeve of his T-shirt, pulling out a stray thread. Alec almost sighs in relief but he had forgotten he was at the edge of the stairs and he experiences the peculiar feeling of tipping backwards and not knowing what will happen in that split second. Alexander Gideon Lightwood may be awkward and possibly forever alone and has RBF syndrome but his one saving grace (literally, he’d be a hazard to himself otherwise) are his quick reflexes. He manages to grab the metal railing and stop himself from falling, but seeing Magnus try not to laugh as he hauls him up with unexpected strength almost makes him wish he had fallen down the stairs, just so he could’ve run away faster.

The rest of their quiet together is blissfully uneventful. He occasionally hums in agreement, but besides from that Alec is free to just listen and stare as Magnus animatedly talks about his dream as a clothes/interior designer. Magnus catches all of his attention and Alec doesn’t even have time to panic and think about all the no’s because Magnus is such a yes.

 

\----  
The bell rings sometimes later and as Alec is about to leave for class, Magnus gives him a quick hug. “Sorry, I’m a hugger,” is delicately whispered into his ear and suddenly the bright, earthy smell of Magnus is gone, headed to the English building.

The no’s hit as he heads to chem.

No, Magnus is so out of your league.

No, Magnus has an almost boyfriend.

No, Magnus doesn’t even like you.

No, Magnus flirts with everyone.

No, Magnus deserves someone better.

No, Magnus deserves someone who’s actually out of the closet.

But even then, the no’s don’t outweigh the yes’ yet.

 

\----  
The chem lab is just downstairs and Alec sighs in relief when he see’s Izzy sitting at a lab table with an empty seat next to her,

“Hey Iz. How was your first official day?”

“Great! I got lost a couple times because this school is so much bigger than Idris but all the guys here are super nice and they all showed me the way when I asked for directions. I’m surprised you didn’t get lost.”

Alec gives her one of his classic eye rolls and scoffs, “Oh yeah. I’m sure all the snobby rich dudes at the Institute are always willing to help people out of the kindness of their hearts. And I actually didn’t get lost because I thoroughly studied the school map last night.”

“Wow okay, bye. I don’t want to know you anymore, Anywaaaayyyyysss, how’d your little lunch date with Magnus go?”

“Definitely wasn’t a date.”

“But you like him right?”

Alec can already feel the red appearing on his skin. He doesn’t bother trying to hide anything from Izzy anymore, he knows she’ll eventually find out anyways. “Yeah, I guess. Magnus is,,, quite magical.”

“Magical enough to cast some weird love spell on you?”

“He’s just so different from everyone at Idris and this is all really new, I don’t think he’s the type who would be okay with waiting for me to be ready with everything, relationship wise, Especially since I’m literally not ready for anything.”

“Well if he can’t wait until you’re comfortable then obviously he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. It doesn’t matter anyways, he’s definitely not interested in me. Besides, his boyfriend would probably kill me if I tried. Wrestlers are scary, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, yikes, yikes. I really don’t like my writing in this chapter but I don’t think it was gonna get any better and this is just a filler chapter, You guys aren’t even ready for what’s about to happen next chapter. But again, I’m very sorry for the poor writing of this chapter. However, since I couldn’t give you quality, at least you got quantity. I won't have internet for the next few days so expect the next update some time at the end of next week. Thanks for being so patient with me! Kudos and comments mean the world. I would love to get any suggestions concerning the plot or where in the world the next few chapters could take place. Have a wonderful day you great human beings!


End file.
